Admit I'm Sexy
by DireAfterglow
Summary: Naruto x Sasuke Boys find themselves wound up in eachother in the worst of ways


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the Naruto characters, their actions, their income, their hot man sex, etc. I barely own the words I put together for this if at all.

---------------------------------------------------------

Another surge of arousal and he was almost there, panting, hard, his head thrown back and his legs spread obscenely wide. He was moving as unnecessarily as he always did, wasting energy and strength, but he didn't care. Between his legs the other boy's hand moved with an almost careless ease, grace and splendor all drawn out with just the grasp of fingers, the twist of a wrist.

Neither of them remembered exactly how they had gotten there really, it was merely a stumble drunk on each others lips until with a thud and a clasp of hands they had landed on Naruto's bed, Sasuke on top, fingers holding on to the mismatched quilt for dear life as they explored the other's boyish bodies.

Sasuke was watching under a dark fan of lashes as Naruto's lips, glazed with spit, opened and shut around immature screams of ecstasy, and the blonde was trying but failing to restrain the tremors wracking his body. The whole bed quaked with him as he rushed into orgasm, the headboard clashing with rhythmic taps matching the bucks of Naruto's wild hips just as he gasped at the intensity and spilled over Sasuke's thin, pale wrist.

"…Oh God…" Was all the usually loud-mouthed boy could say as he lay there in the daze of afterglow, trying to ignore Sasuke who was now wiping off the remainder of Naruto's release off of his hand and onto the bed. He took his sweet time cleaning off his fingers, hiding his heated blush under his dark array of bangs and really trying to hold his patience.

He knew his turn was next.

And when Naruto's heavy breathing settled he made it well known, crawling unabashed over Naruto's body, rubbing against him as if in vain attempt to gain the attention his aching arousal craved. Feeling this and hiding any surprise at Sasuke's boldness, Naruto only stuck out his tongue.

Which, of course, Sasuke caught in his own lips, sucking on it calmly until Naruto had quite gotten the hint and began to fumble clumsily with the snaps of Sasuke's pale shorts.

"Hurry." The darker male commanded, one of his first words really spoken that night. It was also the first word that held no real spite or hissing contradiction. He merely sounded…desperate, cutely desperate at that, Naruto decided. And to award him he took the other in hand tightly, squeezing him, tugging him down until Sasuke had rolled over in submission, his whole world narrowing down to just that hand that encased him like nothing else ever had.

"More." Sasuke repeated in that same tone of rasped voice, making Naruto snicker at the way he lay so helpless and sprawled.

"Shut up." Was Naruto's oh so loving reply as he changed his angle, adjusting his hand so that Sasuke's already weeping length slid perfectly in the ring of his fingers. Even the slightest shift made Sasuke sigh out in pleasure, something that each time made Naruto swallow hard and nearly want to ravish the boy all over again. Which, quite naturally, he did.

His free hand, still slick with sweat and faintly smelling of miso, was moving under Sasuke's shirt then, tugging annoyed at the loose material in momentary distraction. Sasuke didn't seem to notice at the time, busied with stilling his hips, face torn between concentration and wild abandon as Naruto continually felt him, up and down.

Naruto thought it strange the faces Sasuke was making, as erotic as they were. He looked almost in pain, cheeks far more red than they should be, his eyes squinted, screwed tight. And Naruto would have given time to laugh at it if it wasn't just so sensual at the same time. So instead he settled for nudging Sasuke upwards, making the other boy growl and open one eye in question.

"Get your shirt off, stupid." Naruto breathed, leaning in closer, chewing wetly on the collar of Sasuke's shirt. And Sasuke didn't dare throw back another insult at the command, instead gathering up any bit of concentration he did have left into pulling the clothes away, giving a monstrous arch of his back as he tugged it over his head.

"You too." Was all he muttered, pulling roughly at the zipper of Naruto's jumper, making the blonde squeak and draw his hands out of Sasuke's shorts. And then free of Naruto's hand, Sasuke did his best to still his own fumbling fingers, cursing himself inwardly at the lack of coordination as he nearly tore Naruto's ghastly orange coat away.

"Don't rip it!" Naruto half whined in protest, quickly silenced soon after as Sasuke returned a previous favor and kissed down Naruto's neck, surprisingly gentle and expectantly studious with each draw of lip and teeth. Naruto tasted salty and soapy and Sasuke didn't seem to mind, openly making trails up the now stuttering, moaning boy's body, now lipping at his ear.

To say that Sasuke's mouth bewildered Naruto would be an understatement. Actually, he was rather mind blown, his head tossed back and his neck craned in an animalistic form of submission. He was purring deeply, calling out Sasuke's name over rawed vocal chords, teenage hormones already working wonders for him and making him grow blushed and over stimulated all over again.

"You still didn't finish me." Sasuke interrupted, only slightly agitated, his comment making Naruto first gasp them pout.

"If you'd just sit still then I would have." Naruto retorted, giving the other boy an accusing glare.

"You move too slow." Sasuke shot back, clearly poking fun at Naruto's skills in intimacy. Which the blonde didn't take too lightly, tackling Sasuke with a feral growl.

"Like you're any better!" He barked, startled a bit when he looked down to see Sasuke arching from where he was now pinned in Naruto's hold.

"You seemed to like it earlier." The Uchiha half gasped out, gritting his teeth when Naruto sat down quite blatantly on his half exposed and rather ridged length, sending brutal shivers down the pale teen's spine. And, on noticing this, Naruto's previous frown grew into a wide grin, and he let his hips rock slightly against the other's prominent arousal.

"And you seem to like this…don't you." He practically purred, getting a kick on how Sasuke tried to glare but only ended up casing Naruto a bed-roomed eye glance.

"Get off of me." He demanded, bringing his hands up to Naruto's hips, willing to remove him by force if necessary. But instead Naruto was down on him again with almost inhuman strength, pinning down his wrists.

"Not until you admit that…uh…" The blonde paused in thought, trying to think of what credentials Sasuke would have to meet. He was chewing heavily on his own lower lip, still twisting his hips around in a torturous way, leaving Sasuke practically moaning his lungs out as he tried to find his right mind and make a fool out of Sasuke like usual. Though both of them, though they would have never admitted it, found this method _far _more interesting, and within good reason.

"…shit…" Was all Naruto could curse, train of thought broken as Sasuke, instead of struggling like before, began to instead buck up _against _him, something that for some reason never phased Naruto's mind. Which, of course, nearly left him an inconceivable mess until he rose up on his knees, keeping well out of reach. The distance left Sasuke glaring up at him hatefully, leaving him enough space of time to discern at least _some _kind of threat or something to that effect. Because if he had Sasuke at his disposal like this…well, then it was a chance once in a lifetime! And Naruto wasn't about to waste something like that.

"You have to admit I'm sexy."

A blurted statement and not very intelligent, but what can an overheated blonde pre-teen do? And it was worth it to say as long as it made Sasuke give an expression like he did. Which, of course, was as close to a slack-jawed look of surprise as the young Uchiha's stoic face was willing to give.

But Naruto restrained the urge to laugh, looking as serious as he could, backside precariously teetering on the tip of the other's over-active arousal. And Sasuke had to squint this time in order to send Naruto a glare, his teeth gritting down to bite back a moan when he finally worked up enough breath to speak.

"I hate you." Were his weakened words, and if he was striking to hit a nerve then, well, he hit it. But Naruto would not let it show, not how it really did hurt even if they _were _like…what they were now. He instead leaned and shoved his tongue down the other's throat, kissing him roughly, stealing every bit of sanity Sasuke was so stubbornly trying to hold on to. He kissed him until he was dizzy and then still dove back for more.

Naruto just couldn't help himself the second, or even the third time. Sasuke had a habit of tasting like nothing, just clear and crisp, like water…_hot_ water.

And it was intoxicating.

And Naruto drank him as if he himself was a thirsted man, taking him in as rapidly as he could handle, broken nearly to tears before he pulled away just because it was just so much to handle.

All that soft lip and sharp teeth just could _not _be human. From heaven or hell or whatever, Naruto wanted _more_, but until Sasuke at least gave some affirmation to feeling the same Naruto just thought he might be sick. But maybe in a good way.

So then he was staring, sitting over Sasuke with his chest heaving, his lips swollen and greedily sucking in breaths. He opened his eyes, not really remembering them being closed, only to see Sasuke staring up at him dumbfounded, brows crooked and mouth open wide, gaping for some phantom breath that he just could _not _catch for the life of him.

Yet he still hadn't answered.

"…Sasuke." Naruto sharply interrupted the almost palpable silence that had fallen between them, one only occupied by steadying breaths and the rare creak of the mattress. But Sasuke only feigned some kind of innocence at the calling of his name, only the heavy swallow moving through his throat showing any bit of weakness. And Naruto took a clear advantage of that, nipping down at the other's Adam's apple, letting his teeth skim the flesh in almost obnoxious teasing. "Sasuke…" Naruto repeated, his voice quiet, husked, and very un-Naruto like. The neck beneath his mouth quivered again, coming to life with sound.

"Maybe…I need more convincing…" Sasuke tried, his voice just as uncharacteristic. He sounded meek, almost questioning, and altogether distracted by the motions of Naruto's tongue which now bobbed against his pulse, tasting him delicately. Sasuke was far too young, too proud to understand why Naruto would want such a confession from him, but at least he was showing _some _lenience now, and Naruto could only huff a mildly amused snort against the other's neck and begin his 'convincing'.

If that is what pushing the heel of his hand against the other's crotch could be called, at least, which is just what he did as he suckled along the other's collarbone, delighted in the airy sounds Sasuke breathed over his shoulder. And the way his spine would curve, the way his skin would crawl beneath his searching fingertips…It was all just more than Naruto could express. Though he did try, kissing messily down Sasuke's chest, making the paler boy yelp out loud as he took a nipple deftly between his teeth and sucked brutally.

Naruto vaguely heard Sasuke curse into the air in a barely-existent voice as he moved lower, lower, tongue darting out against a toned and now quivering stomach, tracing the fine lines of muscles he found as he continued that maddening path down his rival's and now potential lover's body. And it was a spit-sticky trail, filled with experimental scrapes of teeth and tongue over fine hairless flesh, and every so often he would fine a weak spot in that flawless body and suck until the skin turned an angry red and Sasuke was left groaning full out into the air, too stubborn to cry out and admit his own defeat no matter how many times the thought struck him.

But by God when those lips brushed against his oversensitive member Sasuke thought he might genuinely and truly. Die.

It was like being struck by lightning but far more slow, an energy that stripped his every nerve raw and dripped over him with the keenest pleasure he could have ever imagined.

The reaction was instantaneous as well, because Naruto had daringly initiated that one touch and looked up to see Sasuke gasp and writhe, every limb growing tight and tense, lips quivering around an unforgiving moan that sounded oddly like Naruto's name.

Again that tongue was lowered and Naruto was making slow, rough circles down the skin of Sasuke's member. Naruto seemed to like circles, and, now, Sasuke thought he might like circles too. He couldn't help but like him as he arched his back and hissed out in pleasure, hips quirking towards that mouth that dared give him not more than just that tongue and a bit of lip. A blatant tease.

Naruto's skill was underdeveloped and sloppy but made Sasuke's fit body tremble anyways, fingers twisted into the blankets, then into Naruto's hair, pulling him in too close and making the young blonde gag slightly as Sasuke's member hit the back of his throat. Chastising him through a growl and batting away those overeager fingers, stilling his tongue for only a moment, Naruto seemed to have difficulty concentrating on such a task; Sasuke was already so close to the edge that his arousal was leaking heavily, and the brunette's hips just would not. Sit. still.

It took force, which Naruto wasn't necessarily afraid to use, and that only had Sasuke gasping out more as surprisingly strong hands held down his hips, kept him then and there as that mouth keenly sucked him off. Nails dug into his sharp, pale hipbones, had him blushing so unnaturally as he threw his head back in another desperate groan and arched his back off the bed. He would have been embarrassed had he had any time, any time in between those steadily more confident lashes of tongue and curls of wicked lip.

But Naruto was barely giving him any time to breathe.

Strong hands were now pushing up his already splayed, flexing thighs, and Sasuke let him do so with out any resistance. He was completely unaware of Naruto's intentions, that the workings of Naruto's minds had dared, as Naruto always dared, to go further. For now there was just that mouth on him, devouring him whole, the wet sounds of himself slipping in and out of Naruto's curved lips before he felt a sweat-slick finger over his most intimate skin.

"A-AAH! What the…hell…?!" Sasuke gasped out carnally as Naruto's fingers dug inside of him, making his face twist up in a grimace as if aggravated but also making his legs spread accommodatingly wide. He thrashed with a shamed blush up against the headboard, lips agape and flesh prickling in goose bumps, and all Naruto could do was take in the sight as he curiously pressed in deeper, marveling at the heat encasing his finger.

Sasuke's member, now released, swayed before his own panting mouth as he quirked his finger in in in, watching Sasuke squirm, the stoic boy reduced to the mere dregs of his haughty self previous. Naruto could always feel the strong pulse just beneath the surface and the raging fury just underneath this thin layer of passive aggressive nonchalance, and now here it was splayed before him like some offering, some gorgeous, ready to scream offering with hair tussled and young body bucking strongly off of the mattress.

More than anything, now, Naruto i wanted /i him. wanted Sasuke more than he had ever wanted anything before, felt himself drawn in by those weak and labored breaths, wanted this boy, rival, whatever he was, whole.

He wanted so much more than his adolescent body knew how to handle.

His finger sunk in, over and over, and for that spare moment he tore his eyes away from Sasuke's frantically pleasured face just to watch that single digit disappear into the boy's luminescent form. For some reason he couldn't find himself disgusted at that, not even at the fact that it was Sasuke he was shoving his finger into. It only made him yearn, hungry and hard and power-lusted that such a simple action rendered Sasuke so helpless, so helplessly beautiful with his legs spread like that.

Naruto grinned, almost to himself, and was glad Sasuke couldn't see him so stupidly flushed like that. Sasuke seemed to be having hard enough time even surviving for the moment, head thrashing back and forth, jaw clenched and breathing hard as Naruto simply violated him like that. As harsh as it seemed Sasuke was also moaning out small sounds in the back of his throat, pleasured, and couldn't deny just how erotic and intimate the act was, how much it set his young nerves on fire.

Deeper, deeper, another finger in and Sasuke was giving out these little hitches of breath that Naruto had never heard anything like. Rasped and pleading, and Naruto was eager to please. He curled his fingers, felt Sasuke from the inside out, bit placidly up those spread legs and watched Sasuke's expression wash over in flushes of passion continually.

Sasuke was rocking the bed hard now, lower body arched off the bed, giving Naruto such vulnerable access that he felt so awfully ashamed of. For being such an avenger, such an excellent student and ninja, Sasuke found himself easily manipulated by the other's stimulating fingers. He couldn't help himself, not any longer; his heart was going to beat right out of his chest at this point, and nothing had ever felt so good.

Nothing had felt worse, either, than the single sensation of Naruto pulling those fingers out of his body. Automatically his voice called out a moan of mourning, glazed eyes blinking open, flashing red momentarily as if in threat. Only to see Naruto crouched over him, looking back at him with a gaze so intent that it was almost scary.

Both boys swallowed quite audibly as they looked into each other's eyes, Naruto by now just as equally hard as Sasuke. Sasuke stared down at the blonde's blatant arousal, exposed, both fully nude and instinctively thinking thoughts that would raise a blush to any young person's cheeks.

The kiss began slow, dripping like honey and so much more hungry, soon growing restless and desperate as they clung to each other for retribution. They ground together, hip to hip, erection to erection and moaned out in unison. The intimacy of it all, the pleasure of rocking together in a rhythm erotic and familiar like a heart-beat, tore away their resolution forebodingly, though they could not get enough of the taste of it all.

Over and over they rolled, tangled arms and legs, tight young bodies overly sexual and far too excited. Sasuke could feel Naruto's member throb against his own needily, Naruto could taste pure desperation in every kiss Sasuke played over his mouth.

Another roll and Naruto was on top once again, precariously propped above Sasuke's slim, panting form. Another look into each other's eyes, longing and unsure, justified when Naruto gave a token crooked grin and tried to assure them that that i need /i in them could be satisfied.

"...I've read about this before..." Was how the blonde began, his voice not as confident as he had meant it to be as he spoke. His hand was running up and down Sasuke's thigh clumsily, eyes on the other as the brunette blinked.

"...what are you talking about...?" Sasuke finally asked through a hush of voice, gasping out then glaring at Naruto deftly as the boy rocked back, members in full contact for only one moment longer as Naruto took himself into hand.

The blonde was stroking himself a few times if in sympathy, looking down between Sasuke's legs, looking up with that grin turning shyer now. "You know..." He trailed off through a breath, grin growing in strength a bit as he pressed just the head of his arousal around Sasuke's entrance, startling the Uchiha drastically.

"No. No way in hell." Sasuke growled out, that natural stubbornness indignantly returning to his stance, previously wantonly splayed body tensing up, brows furrowing and teeth grit. Naruto would not yet back down, licking at his own lips before brattishly pushing his hips a bit forwards.

Both boys gasped out, loudly. Not even an inch of Naruto had slipped in but it had them both tensed and staring wide-eyed, surprised both at the feeling and at the step into an entirely different action that the motion seemed to entail.

Sasuke was just hot and tight around him, Naruto was hard and stretching him, all foreign sensations that left Naruto breaking out into a sweat and Sasuke making to squirm despite the hold Naruto had on his hips. They sat there balanced and so nearly connected, too afraid to admit that their hearts felt to leap into their throats at that single breeching sensation.

"...Sasuke..." Naruto ground out between his teeth, voice tense with longing, body trembling because the situation felt intense enough to tear him apart from the inside out, burst with overexcitement caused by the way Sasuke's body, usually so unemotional, trembled just the same as his own did as he rocked his hips forwards once more.

Inevitably, it hurt. It hurt far more than Sasuke would ever want to admit, Naruto forcing inside, blunt and hot. He had felt things that had hurt more before but none hurt so strangely, none had his body shifting and squirming like a child, his mouth clenched shut and his brow furrowed and blushed. It was one of those times he just i wished /i he could hate Naruto, could hate him for making him spread his legs and hiss out in pain as he was slowly and then totally taken, but at the same time, he didn't.

Because it was hard to hate someone that made you feel so open and raw, that made your skin burn and your mouth slack wide as they fit completely inside of you. Naruto let out one last relinquished groan as they settled together, Naruto's legs flexed and his arousal buried to the hilt inside of Sasuke's body, Sasuke's shaking hands digging nails into Naruto's shoulders as he struggled to keep from pulling away.

The progression was long and slow, filled with gasps of breath and suppressed moans of pain when Naruto finally began to move. The blonde's cheeks flushed pink, his hands shaking and pressed to the mattress on either side of Sasuke's face as he rocked back once, drawing a harsh breath right from Sasuke's lungs. It sounded painful again, Sasuke bearing his teeth and clawing his back, but from Naruto's mouth was pulled a sound more of rapture as Sasuke's body instinctively tightened around him, increasing that wonderful pressure that Naruto had only now discovered.

" i Sasuke /i ..." Breathlessly Naruto seemed to just worship him, worshiped that tightness and that hot, taught body spread out beneath him. The calling of his name had Sasuke's eyes opening, glaring up with red-ringed eyes that spun instinctively as his blood boiled and left the young Uchiha, oddly enough, ready to give in. It was that one look of eyes, Naruto's glazed and blue, Sasuke's dark and red with the Sharingan enacted, just staring as Naruto moved his hips again and drew a guttural sound from the blonde, a sharp inhale through teeth from Sasuke.

The rhythm was awkward, for the longest time, Naruto barely able to control the pace of himself in the beginning because all intuition told him to do was take him fast and hard, to let himself get off deep no matter how much it hurt. It took a lot of restraint and self-convincing, something that Naruto so rarely had, to go slow between their once-virginal forms, taken with those gentle bucks of hips that were slowly, so slowly, growing more cultured.

Sasuke struggled with just about everything that he had to handle, unlike anything he had ever dealt with before as he felt split apart over and over as Naruto pushed his way inside, pulled out just to fill him to the brim again with low, wounded sounds building up in his throat. His overeager member had gone limp between them in the process as well, laying on his stomach in a pool of his own precome, desperately untouched even as Naruto sinuated above him, the blonde moaning out carnally while Sasuke lay in a state of what felt to be injury.

That was, up until Naruto gained what little sense he had left to grab between them with a wet hand and fist Sasuke's sensitive member fully, pumping him through and making the brunette seize up from the bed with a deep breath. The confliction was only enough to have Sasuke's member twitch in response against Naruto's fingers, enough to make Sasuke open his eyes from his previous wince to half-heartedly glare at Naruto, openly blaming him for the whole situation in that one look. A look that faltered just then as Naruto fisted him again and rubbed his thumb carefully over the slitted head of Sasuke's now growing arousal, stopping his thrusts just to make Sasuke hard.

It took a few minutes of careful coaxing and brute will before Naruto had Sasuke dripping in his hand, ridged and panting softly through kiss-swollen lips. At this the blonde only grinned down dumbly, glad Sasuke had shut his eyes at this point because he was sure he would get hit right then if caught staring. Instead Sasuke was thoroughly distracted, despite still how deep Naruto was inside of him, overcome by pleasure enough that the next thrust Naruto made wasn't as unbearable.

This time Naruto started much slower, gritting his teeth against the inner impulses to just i push in and take him hard /i , restricting boyish fantasies and instincts all at once. He watched through clouded eyes as Sasuke's face, over and over, fought between pain and a slowly instilling pleasure, one that Naruto could only flush and feel proud of that he produced with those rolls of hip and strokes of hand.

By the time Naruto increased his pace just slightly Sasuke was moaning through his teeth, face bright red and hands clawing at either of Naruto's shoulders as with sinuous arches of muscle Naruto filled him, pushed in deeper than Sasuke knew how to handle but still could with that hand massaging his now throbbing arousal. But Naruto's hand wasn't moving nearly fast enough for him, and after a while his body gave a quirk of hip that had Naruto gasping out instead, eyelashes fluttering as Sasuke, finally, began to move back.

In reaction the blonde tightened his hand, pumped the other a little faster and got a soft grunt of pleasure in return from the usually stoic boy beneath him. The fact that he could move now was a tremendous relief, something that had coiled up inside of him painfully exerted with a few bucks of hip inside that tight, quite nearly trembling body that was so pale against the dark of the bedspread and the boy's own black hair. Sasuke's hair was over his face as he was pushed into, and Naruto spared his stroking hand for a moment to move that hair away, an action more tender than he meant it to be and making Sasuke open his eyes once more.

Seeing the other boy's eyes, Naruto moved his hand back down, watching as the touch made Sasuke's recently opened eyes fluttering as if to shut. But in turn Naruto encouraged him to watch with a mumble of the boy's name, another thrust pushing forward, Naruto adjusting his weight onto his hands and Sasuke's hips before he pulled back and gave another smooth push past all Sasuke's defenses and into the depths of him.

The new angle is what really did it. Sasuke's body jerked hard off from the bed, his erection throbbing in Naruto's hand, his eyes widening before clenching shut in embarrassment to the outburst of a moan that he had found himself shouting out. It was something deep and completely innate, drawn from inside of him and sending pleasure like an electric pulse through his body and settling in his abdomen, stabbing him thoroughly as he was impaled on Naruto and those hidden nerves were, for the first time, slammed into. And nothing compared to it, the thrill that made his muscles tense and his throat cry out, nothing like the way he tightened around Naruto and had the blonde gasp so hard that he nearly fell on top of the other fully.

For a moment, Naruto was confused. With the way Sasuke clenched like that, that low, longing moan moving past pale lips, he would have thought it was pleasure, though with Sasuke thrashing in that manner he became worried, if not simply startled. He hadn't known the pain of before, much less this pleasure that wracked Sasuke's form, leaving the brunette breathless and clinging into Naruto's back with nails that scratched the flesh. Though, after a moment, he cautiously tried the same thing again, only to receive a hiss through teeth and another drip of precome over his fingers, the hardening of Sasuke's member being the key to driving him further.

It was hard to stay on target, for his hips to continue at that single angle, but after a few more failed tries Naruto found himself driving right into Sasuke enough where he had the other rocking back down on him urgently, thighs clenching at Naruto's sides and arousal growing more taught in the boy's pumping hand. Sasuke's face looked concentrated, almost angry, but the flush on his cheeks spoke volumes as he found himself i enjoying /i this strange violation, found his voice calling out in embarrassing noises that he couldn't find himself to care about then each time Naruto's member pushed against his prostate and made him forget about all that existed other than that sharp pleasure.

Naruto could feel that Sasuke was growing close. The other was tightening with every new push in, gasping out consistently then as Naruto's thick arousal rubbed inside of him and had him thrusting up into Naruto's giving hand. Sasuke's member was damp and dark between them, Naruto's eyes looking to watch it through the tunnel his fingers made, watching in fascination as even lower he was disappearing into the boy and felt his own orgasm rush just a little bit closer at the thought.

"S-...Sasuke..." Naruto practically whispered, his voice raw and low, shaking with every buck of his hips in between. "...Sasuke...are you...?" He choked out, biting to his lower lip, feeling his own cheeks blush as he pushed in again, listening to the deep groan Sasuke gave in turn.

"Just..." Sasuke paused, a breath hissing in through his teeth as Naruto pulled out and pushed back in, back kinking with an arch as the other brushed over that spot inside of him. "...keep going." He managed to finish, sounding more like a demand, more like himself than he had through those moaning breaths before.

With each new thrust the bed creaked loudly, thudding soft against the wall beneath the rising groans of the teenaged boys clutching and blushing as the sex grew that much more intense, harder as their orgasms steadily climbed. Naruto let his eyes shut and stay that way as he pushed his face in against Sasuke's neck, panting wildly as with each push he gave Sasuke's body curled in on itself, hitches of breath from the brunette being the only thing to tell him how close the other was.

A shift of hip once more for comfort turned to be the perfect angle all over again, Sasuke's body thrashing madly, Naruto clinging to him as he pounded into that spot, feeling Sasuke growing tighter and only fueling his own climax with each steadily rougher push into that fair, tense body. Sasuke was groaning out continually, thighs clenching around Naruto's sides, nails running down Naruto's back as the other hit his prostate dead on, making his back lash back and his stomach grow concave.

"Oh sweet hell, Naruto, right there. I don't hate you." He breathed out just before grimacing, his face shattering in that gorgeous agony just before he came. With Sasuke growing so much tighter just then, so much that it almost hurt, Naruto moaned out deep and thrust in only three more times before he met his own end, mouth gone slack as he felt himself empty into Sasuke's hot and shivering body.

The afterglow of it was heavy, Naruto lax over Sasuke's prostrate form, Sasuke barely breathing and flushed all over as every muscle seemed to give into the amazing sensation of it, better than anything he could ever remember feeling. It was ironically like defeat, laying with Naruto's weight over him like that, though for once he couldn't really bring himself to care, vengeful emotions laid aside in exchange for something more...Something indefinable, shaken from his thoughts as he let out those shaken breaths.

After a long time of laying with their bodies still connected Naruto finally gave a shift, blinking eyes open and sighing out as he pulled his hips back, feeling his limp, damp member slide out from Sasuke's body. Sasuke gave a hiss of discomfort as it happened, feeling then the proof of Naruto's orgasm spreading out from him, dripping down his thighs and onto the well-messed sheets beneath them. It was only then that the awkwardness of the situation hit them both, Sasuke's indignance fueled by the pains in his backside and lower back, Naruto's from the simple intimacy of it all broken in the aftermath.

Even though it was Naruto's place, it still didn't seem like Sasuke was going to leave anytime soon, rolling over and pulling up the blanket to cover the chill that set once Naruto's warmth was gone from his own form. Naruto, still kneeling by him, could only mutter something under his breath as he lay down himself on his back, arms tucked behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

They fell asleep messy like that, Sasuke's breaths quiet and subdued as dream overwhelmed him, Naruto slowly curling up at his side during the rest of the night. By the next morning, all that would be left where Sasuke was would be the warmth of where his body had been.

b i END /i /b 


End file.
